Aku Tak Bisa Hidup Tanpamu
by Yumeno Ranmaru
Summary: Kau yang telah menghancurkan semua rencana yang telah aku rancang. Tapi, kenapa aku tak bisa membunuhmu? Saat kau terbaring rapuh aku merasa tidak ada dorongan untukku melakukan sesuatu. Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan padaku?


Mobil itu melaju membelah jalanan yang sepi tanpa ada kendaraan lain selain mobil itu. Hari telah malam dan mobil itu terus melaju. Ada dua orang yang berada di dalam mobil itu, satu anak kecil dan pemuda yang sudah dewasa. "Arigatou, sensei. Sudah mau mengantarku" ucap anak kecil laki-laki itu. Rupanya pemuda yang sudah dewasa itu adalah gurunya. "Ini, Satoru. Untukmu" ucap gurunya itu memberikan sebuah permen pada anak kecil yang dipanggil Satoru itu. "Arigatou, Yashiro-sensei" ucap Satoru yang langsung memakan permen itu.

"Sensei, kau suka permen?" Satoru masih dalam keadaan mengulum permennya. Yashiro, gurunya itu hanya mengangguk. "Sensei sejak berhenti merokok jadi menyukai permen" Yashiro memandang Satoru dan tersenyum. "Begitu" Satoru kembali memandang kedepan menatap jalanan.

Setelah beberapa lama mobil itu tiba di apartemen kediaman Fujinuma, keluarga Satoru. Hanya dia dan ibunya yang tinggal di apartemen itu. "Arigatou, Yashiro-sensei telah mengantarkan anakku" ucap Sachiko, ibunya Satoru. "Tak apa, Sachiko-san. Sudah kewajibanku untuk menjaga keamanannya" Yashiro masih tetap didalam mobil dan detik berikutnya mobil itu melaju kembali.

~Yashiro Vop's~

Aku tak tau apa yang aku rasakan setiap kali bersama anak itu. Satoru, dia bagaikan sesuatu yang hilang dari diriku tapi apa? Aku melajukan mobilku dengan tenang walaupun pikiranku entah sedang kemana. Sesampainya di apartemen aku langsung merapikan jasku. Lalu, duduk dikursi tempatku mengerjakan lembaran-lembaran sebagai guru. Tapi yang aku lihat saat ini adalah lembaran target yang akan aku bunuh bulan-bulan ini. Tidak mungkin tiga targetku sudah tidak sendirian lagi mereka sudah ada teman dan tidak mungkin bagiku untuk menculik mereka.

Satoruuuuu

Kau seperti sesuatu yang hilang dari diriku tapi kau juga yang menghancurkan rencanaku. Apa yang kau pikirkan Satoru? Kenapa kau bisa membaca pergerakanku? Siapa sebenarnya dirimu?

Jam delapan pagi aku sudah menuju sekolah tempatku mengajar, Akademi Mikoto. Aku akan mengakhiri semuanya hari ini. Tunggu saja Satoru...

Sepertinya ada mangsa baru, setelah melayani tiga anak yang menanyakan pelajaran aku melihat Yanagihara sendirian sepertinya pastas menjadi umpanku.

Hari senin, aku pergi untuk menemani para murid ini menonton pertandingan Hoki. Aku melihat Yanagihara sendirian. "Yanagihara-san?" sapaku pada murid dengan kuncir dua ini. "Ya, sensei?" sepertinya dia sedang bosan aku harus memanfaatkannya. "Ini minumlah dari pada tidak melakukan apa-apa" aku menyodorkan segelas minuman padanya. Pastinya aku sudah mencampurnya dengan obat pencuci perut untuk memastikan apakah benar Satoru mengincar dia untuk menghancurkan rencanaku lagi.

Aku kembali ke tempat dudukku. Rupanya ada anak-anak yang sedikit bertengkar. "Kouichi' jaga mulutmu! Nanti sensei tidak beri jatah makan lho!" seruku pada Kouichi, ya jatah makanan untuk anak-anak yang bermain hoki. Aku melihat kesalah satu arah.

Disana, Satoru.

Ternyata dugaanku benar dia kesini untuk menyelamatkan targetku. Sepertinya obat itu sudah bereaksi Yanagihara menuju toiletaku juga harus kesan untuk menjalankan rencanaku. Di toilet aku menelepon pak Shiratori. "Moshi-moshi Shiratori-san, aku ingin memesan makanan"

Aku mengulum permenku dan ya benar saja Satoru ada didekat toilet perempuan. Aku hanya bisa berpura-pura kaget. "Ah, sensei hanya keluar sebentar" ucapku pada Satoru."Ada apa? Pertandingannya sudah mau dimulai, apa yang kau lakukan disitu?" aku melihatnya, dia terlihat gugup ditanya seperti itu. "Etto, aku hanya ingin berbicara dengan Misato" Satoru mengucapkan itu dengan gugupnya. "Misato?" lalu aku membuka pintu belakang. Rupanya Satoru mengikutiku. "Apa Misato pergi keluar?" tanyanya sepertinya dia sangat penasaran Yanagihara ada dimana. Satoru melihat sebuah mobil lewat. Rupanya sesuai rencana mobil pak Shiratori lewat. Tak ambil banyak bicara dia sudah mencuriagai mobil itu dan meminta bantuanku.

Apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan Satoru? Saat dijalan dia menceriakan tentang detektif-detektifan dan menganggap ada penculik dikota ini, tapi memang benar ada karena akulah sang penculik itu. Aku menyuruhnya untuk memakai sabuk pengaman. Aku melihatnya kesusahan. "Terkadanga memang sulit dipakai" ini bukanlah mobilku apa kau tidak menyadarinya Satoru? Aku memakaikan sabuk pengamannya. Aku terus melajuka n mobil ini untuk mengikuti mobil pak Shiratori. Aku memang mengaguminya dalam setiap penghancuran rencana penculikanku. Dia menganggap Misato sebagai umpan. "Jadi, karena itu kau mulai mendekati orang-orang yang sendirian?" aku terus menatap jalanan. "Ya, karena aku ingin mengisi kekosongan hati orang-orang. Baik orang lain maupun diriku sendiri" ucapnya dengan sangat antusias. Aku agak kaget mendengarnya dan menoleh sebentar pada anak itu.

Aku mengetuk-ngetukan telunjukku di setir. "Pemikiran kita sama ya, itulan filosofi hidupku. Aku brusaha untuk mengucapka itu saat upacara kelulusan nanti karena aku yang menjadi wali kelas enam. Kelihatannya kau menyesal menggunakan Yanagihara sebagai umpan tapi kau tak perlu merasa bersalah dan halnya perbuatan baik dan buruk. Itu hanya tindakan untuk menutupi kekurangan seseorang. Belakangan ini, untuk mendekati seseorang aku melakukannya lewat berbagai cara. Kadang aku langsung berbicara padanya, kadang aku menggunakan lemparan. Lebih kasarnya akumenggunakan cara kotor. Itu sangat menyenangkan" rupanya aku sudah benyak bicara pada Satoru. "Apa yang sensei maksuda adalah kekasih?" ruapanya dia bertanya, sampai manakah pemikiranmu itu Satoru? Aku hanya bisa tertawa. "Mungkin seperti itulah hubungan kami, hm kurasa itu sama dengan mengisi kekosongan hati" aku tetap fokus kedepan. "Ah, aku mau permen" rupanya dia membuka laci mobil. "Arigatou, Satoru. Tapi sekarang tidak ada permen, soalnya ini bukan mobilku" aku harus membongkar semuanya sekarang. Rupanya dia memalingkan kepalanya dan melihatku menyeringai. Ah, dia menanyakan hal yang tidak penting. "Momen yang paling membahagiakan, apa menurutmu itu bisa didapatkan berulangkali? Bagiku itu terjadi lagi hari ini. Saat kau bisa mengisi kekosongan hatimu itulah saat paling membahagiakan. Menemukan apa yang kau cari lalu sulit kau dapatkan semakin menyenangkan saat kau mendapatkannya" mungkin dia tidak mengertiapa yang kubicarakan tapi aku tidak peduli. "Satoru, kau berbohong satu hal padaku, kau bilang hanya beranggapan ada penculik tapi sebenarnya kau tau bahwa itu ada dan melakukan pencegahan" ya, aku memang bisa membaca gerak geriknya. "Aku menolak untuk menerimanya. Aku ingin mempercayainya. Tidak, aku tak ingin mempercayainya kalau ada seseorang yang bisa mencegah tindakanku" sepertinya dia memandangku dengan tatapan kaget.

Aku mengendarai mobil itu tanap mengikuti mobil pak Shiratori. Menjelaskannya pada Satoru yang masih memandangku kaget. "Satoru, pada saat jika kau muncul berarti dugaanku benar. Kalau kau adalah musuhku" aku hanya menyeringi dan terus menjelaskan semua kejadian. "Inilah diriku yang sebenarnya. Aku juga mengganti mobil ini untuk menjalankan rencana ini" ucapku dengan tersenyum, aku sudah bisa mengalahkannya. Aku melajukan mobil ini menuju sisi sungai. Aku memberhentikannya di dekat sungai itu dan membuka kaca mobil itu. "Rupanya sudah turun salju" aku melongokkan kepalaku keluar kaca. Terdengar Satoru berusaha membuka sabuk pengaman. "Itu takkan bisa dilepaskan. Sudah game over untukmu maupun bagiku" aku melepas sabuk pengaman yang aku gunakan. "Satoru sampai saat inipun aku masih tak bisa mempercayainya. Kau bisa mengantisipasi rencanaku dan menghancurkannya. Sejujurnya aku kagum padamu" aku mendekatkan kepalaku padanya. "Rasanya seperti kau bisa melihat masa depan. Aku tak ingin ada yang menjanggal lagi, jadi kuperjelas ini padamu. Apa yang kulakukan ini bukanlah balas dendam karena kau sudah menghancurkan rencanaku. Aku sungguh mengagumimu" aku mengambil tas di kursi belakang dan membukanya karena didalam tas itu adalah bola basket. "Aku ingin menganggap ini sebagai bayaran atas tak bisanya terpenuhi keinginanku" dia sangat terlihat ketakutan. "Kau bilang kau juga sudah game over!" aku tak menghiraukannya aku segera keluar dari mobil itu sementara dia terjebak oleh sabuk pengaman yang macet. "Satoru yang kau dapatkan ini adalah sebuah kedamaian dikota ini. Bukankah itu yang kau inginkan?" aku memandangnya diluar mobil. "Yashiro, aku tak akan mati sampai melihatmu hancur!" serunya dengan penuh keantusiasan. "Keinginanmu terlalu tinggi" aku langsung menyimpan bola itu di bawah setir dan melihat mobil itu melaju. "Yashiro! Sialan kau! Jangan bercanda!" aku bisa mendengar teriakannya dan melihat mobil itu melaju ke sungai. "Aku akan meninggalkan kota ini" lebih baik aku pergi. "Yashiro! Aku mengetahui masa depanmu!" seruannya itu membuatku berhenti berjalan. Sepertinya mobil itu mulai tenggelam. Beberapa saat kemudian . Tidak aku tak akan membiarkanmu meninggal, Satoru. Aku langsung membuka mantelku dan melompat ke dasar sungai. Benar saja dia sudah pingsan di dasar sungai. Aku tetap akan menyelamatkan, apapun yang terjadi. Aku terus menariknya hingga permukaan. "Kau begitu lemah ya, Satoru. Bagaimanapun aku harus mengetahui bagaimana kau bisa tau masa depan itu?" ucapku memandang tubuhnya yang mungil itu dan Aku segera membawanya ke rumah sakit. Ternyata air sudah menyumbat paru-parunya tapi dia masih bisa diselamatkan.

1 tahun berlalu dia masih belum sadar juga. Satoru aku sangat ingin melihatmu membuka mata biru itu. Aku akan membunuhmu dengan pisau ini, tapi aku tak sanggup. Apa yang harus kulakukan Satoru?

Aku mulai menikah dengan anak dari keluarga Nishizono. Ya, aku terus menunggunya membuka matanya. Tapi, dia tak kunjung membuka matanya. Terus menunggu...

Menunggu...

Menunggu...

Hingga tahun 2006 akhirnya dia membuka matanya. Walaupun ingatannya belum ia ingat dengan jelas. Ya, setelah beberapa lama aku membawanya ke loteng. "Aku tau kau tak bisa hidup tanpaku, sensei" ucapnya. Dia hampir menjatuhkan dirinya sendiri dari atas gedung. Tapi, aku menahannya. "Aku takkan membencimu, sensei. Dan kau juga takkan bisa hidup tanpa diriku. Sejak ayahku meninggalkanku dan aku melihatmu sebagai seorang ayah untukku" aku harus melepaskannya, ya melepaskan semuanya. Aku melepaskan peganganku dan membuatnya terjatuh. Aku sendiri berdiri. "Aku tak bisa... Hidup tanpamu Satoru" Saat aku akan menjatuhkan diriku. Aku meliaht dia berada diatas sebuah kasur penyelamat dan mengukir sebuah senyuman untukku. Aku mengurungkan niatku dan tertawa dengan leganya. "Aku juga sudah menganggapmu sebagai anakku sendiri Satoru"

"Mau bagaimanpun kau harus ditangkap sensei" aku telah berada didepan rumah sakit dan tanganku diborgol oleh beberapa polisi. "Setelah aku keluar, tolong jadilah ayahku, sensei. Dan jangan ulangi kesalahmu itu" dia mengukir senyuman yang sangat hangat untukku. "Ya" aku memasuki mobil tahanan itu. Aku pasti menemuimu lagi, Satoru.

~Owari~


End file.
